Torn
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: Megatron is slowly destroying Cybertron. My spark mother went to the Autobots. My spark father went to fight with the Decepticons. Both wanted me to join them. I didn't want to disappoint them so I ran. My name is Circuit Breaker and this is my story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Torn

A/N  
This is not related to my other story. Enjoy and please review!  
This is set after Operation BreakDown. Sorry that there is only 1 chapter and horrible spelling mistakes. My brother broke my laptop and I just got a new one the other day.

Prologue

The war has been going on for years. Megatron is slowly destroying Cybertron. My creators have separated. My spark mother went to the Autobots. My spark father went to fight with the Decepticons. Both wanted me to join them. I didn't want to disappoint them so I ran. I ran from my parents, my friends, everybot. My name is Circuit Breaker and this is my story.

Chapter 1

"Scrap!"

I jumped out of my crashed ship. I had been heading into the atmosphere of a small blue and green planet that was showing life signs. Cybertronian Life signs.

Then they showed up. There were at least six vehicons on my tail. They shot me out of the sky. I was doing the best I could to fight them, but with my energons levels were dangerously low, it was hard. I swapped to my blades because I couldn't waste energon shots. The next thing I knew the ground rushed up to meet my face. The last thing I heard was gunfire and I felt someone pick me up. Then my optics off lined.

…

I woke up in a strange room.

"Ugh! Where am I?"

I looked around and saw a large red and white mech standing next to me at a large monitor. He turned to me and said,

"Your energon levels were dangerously low, you sustained many injuries, and your left doorwing is fractured. Despite all that you should make a speedy recovery."

He started to walk out of the room when I spoke up.

"What is your name? Where am I?"

"My name is Ratchet and you are at the Autobot base."

"Thank you Ratchet. My name is Circuit Breaker. Most call me Circuit."

He appeared to be startled at my name. I gave him a look of curiosity but either he did not see me or he was ignoring me. After a few kliks of embarrassing silence, a large green mech came into the room. He spotted me and hurried over.

"Hi! My name is Bulkhead. What's yours?"

"My name is Circuit Breaker. My nickname is Circuit." Turning to The medic I said, "Ratchet, am I allowed to leave the medbay?"

He sighed. "Yes but do not transform or do anything strenuous."

I nodded my helm. I leapt off the berth. After wandering out of the medbay, I ran into three more Autobots, Literally.

One was a yellow and black mech with large blue optics. The femme was the shortest. She was a very pretty purple. The last was the largest overall. He was dark red and a deep blue. He looked like the leader type. He also seemed very familiar bit I could not put my finger on it. Guess which one I ran into? That's right! Then purple one. The others whipped around when their teammate fell over with a dark blue femme sitting on top of her.

The yellow one started beeping. It sounded an awful lot like laughing. The leader-like mech helped me off of her.

"My name is Optimus Prime," started the large mech, "Are you alright? What is your name?"

I chewed on the name for a few minutes. Then I realized where I had seen him before.

*Flashback*

I was sitting in a small crib looking up at a red and blue mech standing over me.

"She is adorable. What is her name?"

I heard a voice coming from somebot to the side of me. "Her name is Circuit Breaker."

"She will be a wonderful warrior someday. I just pray to Primus that she will good all her life."

*End Flashback*

"Hello? Are you okay?"

His voice snapped me back to reality.

"I'm fine I'm fine. My name is Circuit Breaker." Optimus jumped and the femme clearly tensed up. "Are y'all okay?"

"We are just fine Circuit Breaker. My name is Arcee. That is BumbleBee," she said as she pointed to the yellow youngling.

"Hey! I can introduce myself. She is Cybertronian," he beeped.

"Sorry. Must be the living around the humans."

"It's okay. Before you start wondering which side I'm on, I'm a neutral. I spotted y'all looking at me as if looking for a symbol."

Arcee some up, "Optimus, should I tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Optimus said, "Let her decide which faction she would like to be in."

They all looked at me. I knew exactly what side I wanted. "I would like to be an Autobot if that is okay with y'all."

They all visibly relaxed. I was glad because I did not feel like fighting.

"That is fine with us. Ratchet can weld your symbol later. Back to the important secret. Arcee, you should tell her the truth," Optimus said.

Arcee sighed. "Okay. Circuit Breaker? You are my daughter."

After getting over hen initial shock, I run up to her- no my mom- and hugged her. She was very surprised at my sudden hug. Then she hugged me back.

"I'm going to go get my symbol. See ya!"

I had a huge smile on my face as I walked into the medbay. Ratchet was working on the ground bridge. He looked up at me and seeing my smile he asked if anything as wrong. I explained that I had just found out about Arcee being my Sprakmother. He seemed relieved that I knew. I wanted to ask but I didn't.

"Hey Ratchet? Can you weld my insignia on for me? Optimus said to come to you."

"Sure. Sit on the berth and I will be there in a minute. Now where is my metal press?"

He walked around and dug through his desk. I noticed it on the floor where he was working earlier.

"Is that it? Over there?"

He glanced over there and saw it. After grabbing it he walked over to me.

Where do you want it? Do you want me to disable your pain receptors? It will burn."

"I want it here," I said gesturing to my shoulder, "Don't disable them right now but I may want to turn them off."

Ratchet grabbed some stencils that had different sized emblems. After finding the right size, he clamped it to my shoulder. He grabbed the press and heated it up. I must have flinched as he secured it on to my shoulder because he gruffly moved my arm back.

"Take deep breaths. On the count of three I will push it down. One. Two. Three!"

Ratchet pressed down as had as he could. I screamed. It burned like I was on fire. I screamed so loud all Optimus and Arcee (BumbleBee and BulkHead were on patrol) came running to see what the commotion was about. A few seconds later it stopped. All of the pain just stopped. My optics slowly went offline.

I woke up in the medbay, again. I looked at my shoulder and saw the infamous symbol. It was a dark red. I was an official Autobot. I saw Ratchet walk into the bay.

"You passed out. It will be sore but you should be fine."

I sighed and got up from to med berth and walked back over to the main room. I saw three fleshy looking things. I guessed that they were native to this planet. The other Autobots introduced me to the "humans." The one with black and pink hair is Miko. The fleshy with Brown hair and glasses is Raf. The one with black hair and is the tallest is Jack.

I knew that staying with the Autobots was the right decision.

A/N

I just found out that Circuit Breaker is from the comics. The transformers name generator said that name so I thought they were new names. I will change the name when I come up with a cool name.


	2. Chapter 2

Torn Chapter 2

A/N

I am just going to keep her name Circuit Breaker but this is not the original one. Enjoy!

**Nemesis, Third POV**

"I told you to capture that neutral," Megatron started, "Then why is she not in a holding cell!"

Anyone could tell that Megatron was angry. No, not angry, furious.

"The Autobots came and grabbed her, Lord Megatron. I am the only one who made it out alive," Vehicon 4356-8 replied.

"Well, that will not be true soon." With that, he pulled out his ion cannon and shot the Vehicon. "KnockOut, keep tabs on the neutral. I want her alive or dead."

**Autobot Base, Circuit's POV**

I was so excited that I had found, not only more Cybertronians, but my spark mother! The humans are very nice to me. Well, except for agent Fowler. He did not seem very happy about having more, quote, giant tin buckets destroying the earth. I think he was having a bad day.

I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello," came Arcee's voice, "Optimus wanted me to take you to get your alt-mode."

"Ok," I called out while opening the door. We bridged to a human car store at nighttime. It took a bit of time but I finally decided on a 2003 Ferrari 360 Spider. We decided to go out for a test drive. I loved the feeling of the air flowing over my smooth frame. After driving for a bit, Arcee suddenly turned. I followed her to a small pile of rocks. She transformed and sat down. I followed her example and sat with her.

"You okay Arcee?"

She looked at me. "This is where we buried CliffJumper. Or at least what was left."

"Not Cliff…" I did not believe her. He was one of my best friends as a youngling.

"StarScream stabbed him and then Megatron brought him back from the dead with dark energon. He looked like those con experiments back on Cybertron."

"I know how bad those were. My best friend, Ohm, was a victim of them." I could not continue speaking. The words formed in my processor but my vocal box could not speak them. I felt a tear of energon slide down my cheek. Arcee slid closer to me and grasped me in a hug. I kept sobbing until I could not cry anymore. When I pulled away she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay Circuit?"

"I'm fine mom." It felt nice to call her that. "I just have a question. Who is my sparkfather?"

She flinched at my question. "We should head back to base." She stood up and started walking away.

"Can I know?" I really did not want to know after how she avoided the subject.

She stopped and without turning said, "I would rather not talk about it."

We wordlessly transformed and drove back to base. When we got there, I quickly ran to my room even though I knew they could tell I had been crying. A few minutes later there came a knock at my door.

"Circuit Breaker? Are you alright," came the deep voice of Optimus Prime.

I opened the door and walked out. "No. Mom took me to see Cliffs grave and it reminded me of Ohm-" I had to stop because I started crying again. He walked me back to my Berth and sat me down while sitting down next to me. After a few kliks silent except for my sobbing, he slowly enveloped me in a big hug. When I finally managed to pull myself together he spoke,

"I know how it feels to lose someone close to you," he started until I spoke up.

"Oh really? What, do you think you know EVERYTHING?" I started to get angry. Did he really think that he knew everything? Just because he is a Prime that does not mean that he is a walking information booth. Before I could continue, he stopped me.

"Yes I do. Elita-1, my sparkmate, died by the hand of Decepticons."

I realized how rude I had been. "I'm sorry Optimus, for Elita-1 and for being so rude."

"I understand. A lot has happened in the past few days. It can get to be alot. Ratchet is very surprised that you have not had a breakdown yet. Speaking of Ratchet, he is expecting you in the medbay."

I sighed but did not complain. I marched myself upright and proud into the medbay. I saw Ratchet setting up some moniters and tools. I mentally shivered at some of the tools that I recognized from the lab that I found Ohm in. _"No you idiot! Do not think about it!" _I mentally scolded myself. I felt like a sparkling. Finally he noticed me and said,

"Ah there you are. Lie face down on the berth."

I did as I was instructed and got as comfortable as possible. He scanned my doorwings and back.

"The fracture is healing up nicely and your scratches are healing as well. Now flip over."

I flipped and he attached a cable to my head.

"Your processor is good. No viruses or injuries. Your stress levels are extremely high. Why is that?" The last part he said to himself. After removing the cable he said,

"May I open you chasis plates? I need to check your spark."

"Yes and thanks for asking."

He grabbed something and put it between my plates of armor. After carefully opening them he grabbed another cable and attached it to my spark chamber.

"May I ask why you are so stressed? Your spark is working overtime."

"The tools reminded me of something," I said weakly.

"May I ask what?"

"The con experiments and my friend who was a vict-" I could not finish the sentence. It was really hard to not cry.

"Slagging cons," Ratchet said as he walked over to me. "I know it is hard. I lost a close friend to that as well, but please for your own health calm down. Stress on your spark can cause it to overload."

"I will try Ratchet."

"Okay. Now I need to check your other scratches and small injuries."

He closed my chasis and grabbed some tools while watching my reaction. If I flinched than he put it away and if I stayed still then he would use that tool. It made the whole process take longer but it helped me feel a lot more comfortable. After giving me a thumbs up and telling me to take it easy he shooed me out of the bay.

I walked into the main room and saw Optimus and Arcee talking while BulkHead, BumbleBee, Jack, and Miko were racing cars on the small tv.

"What's up?"

Arcee replied while walking towards me, "Nothing. We were just talking. Are you good now? Optimus told me about your emotional breakdown."

"I am okay know. Ratchet said that I need to take easy on my stress levels because its putting strain on my spark."

She wrapped me in a big hug. "You know that you will always have me here," she whispered into my audio receptors, "Now go get some recharge."

I obeyed because I felt exhausted. I walked back to my room and curled up on my berth. It felt nice to be so close to friends. I off lined my optics and slowly fell into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Torn Chapter 3

I woke up from recharge feeling way better than when I went to sleep. The memories of the day before came flooding back into my processor. _"Did I really yell at Optimus?" _ I wondered. I felt worse about it now that my judgment was not clouded. I made my way to the main room. When I got there Ratchet shoved an energon cube into my hands and ordered me to drink it. The others were off taking their charges to school and Optimus was on patrol so it was just the red and white mech and I. I quickly finished the cube. I started to get really bored.

"Hey Ratchet? Is there anything I can do? I finished the energon."

He paused for a moment with his typing. "You can clean up the medbay area."

"Okay. Where are the cleaning supplies?"

After he handed me the supplies I slowly walked back to the medbay. I did not want him to know, but deep inside I really did not want to go back in there. The thought of it was enough to bring down my spirits. I finally came to the medical room doors. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The room was pitch black except for a few light glows coming from the monitors power supply. I tried the lights but they would not turn on. Memories of Ohm came to me.

_**Flashback**_

"Ohm! Where are you?" I called out.

The Decepticons had captured him and I followed. It took 35 cycles to find the laboratory. They had just abandoned the labs and were running towards the fight.

"_This is my chance," _I thought, _"to rescue him." _

As I walked along the hallway I heard a low moan come from the room ahead of me. "Ohm?" I ran through the doorway and into a low lit room. I saw him strapped to an experiment table. There was energon dripping off of the table and onto the large puddle beneath it. His chasis was sliced open. I could see his spark and it was still beating but very faintly. Just by using my simple scanner that all Cybertronians had, I could tell that he could not make.

"Cir-Circuit? Is th-that you?" he called out weakly. I ran to his side.

"Yes Ohm. It is me." I managed to say through my tears.

"I want you to know that I have always loved you more th-than a friend," he rasped, "and I always will. When I join with the All-Spark, know that I will always be with you."

"I have always loved you to Ohm." I said.

His spark went out. His once bright blue body turned a dull gray. His bright gold optics now dull with no light.

"NO! OHM! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried out. I hugged his lifeless body. I could not see anything through the tears that were clouding my vision. I knew that I had to leave before the Decepticons got back. I stealthily walked into the hallway. I almost got caught but thankfully the scientist was facing the other direction. As soon as I got out, I broke into a run. I ran and ran until I thought my spark would collapse. I ran towards our shared home. It was an abandoned base with plenty of tools and energon. I grabbed plenty of supplies and climbed into our escape ship. We tried not to use it to much because we did not want to be seen. It roared to life and I flew out of the building, into the atmosphere, and then into space.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Circuit Breaker? What is wrong?" I heard Ratchet.

"Nothing," I lied. I knew he could tell I was lying.

"The truth Circuit."

"Nothing is wrong."

He sighed and set me down on the berth. "Please tell what is wrong. I cannot properly help you if you do not tell me."

"Look Ratch, I do not want to talk about it!" I was getting frustrated. It was none of his business.

"Please calm down or else I will have to sedate you."

I stood up and growled, "If you lay one servo on me, you will regret it."

I saw him reach over and grab a needle with a clear substance within it.

"Calm down. This will only pinch a little."

He slowly advanded towards me. I ran out of the medbay and looked around franticly for a hiding spot. I saw an air vent so I took off the door and climbed in. I knew that Ratchet would not be able to climb in after me.

"Circuit Breaker, please come out," he called in after me.

I started laughing because I knew that he could not get me back. I had not expected him to be able to locate me and cut the air duct. He firmly held me down and punctured my arm with the sedative. My vision flickered and I lost consciousness.

I woke up strapped to a berth in a dark room. I could see a three pairs of red optics looking at me. They started to move towards me with laser scalpels and other tools.

I screamed when they got to me. Then all of a sudden I was being shaken. I heard a worried voice calling my name. I looked up to Arcee looking at me with a fearful expression on her faceplates.

"Circuit Breaker what is wrong?"

I noticed that my servos and pedes were restrained.

"Why am I restrained? Take then off! Please! I beg of you!"

"OK. Calm down. Take deep breaths."

I did as my creator instructed and I calmed down.

"May I be freed now?" I asked a lot calmer.

She wordlessly unstrapped me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble," I apologized.

"It is okay. Ratchet said that you need to stay in the medbay until he can figure out what is wrong."

"Please do not make me stay in here. Please," I begged.

"She can stay in my room," I heard Ratchet say, "If she would like that better."

I nodded weakly. "Thank you."

They both helped me to Ratchet's room. Arcee watched me while BulkHead and Optimus brought my berth into the room.

"Now I suggest that we all go get some recharge, " Optimus ordered.

Everyone said that they hope I get better and left. I curled up in my usual recharge position and drifted off into my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Torn Chapter 4

After waking, up I walked over to the wash racks. The hot sudsy water felt good on my circuits. When I was done washing up, I grabbed a fluffy towel and dried off. My armor was back to a sparkling sheen. Then Ratchet shoved an energon cube into my hands.

"Your energon levels are low. You need to pay attention to that or else you will end up in the medbay again," he said gruffly but his eyes said concern.

"Thank you Ratchet," I said as I took a sip of the blue-green liquid.

"You're welcome Circuit."

I had about a fourth of the cube left when an alarm went off.

"What is that?" I asked Optimus. He was the first bot to respond.

"Decepticons. Autob-"

"Optimus," I interrupted, "May I go with you guys?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes you may. You have proven yourself to be a strong warrior. Autobots, roll out."

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and we walked through. When we came out on the other side, we all quickly armed ourselves and dashed for cover. We were somewhere with large mountains and many trees. The sun was shining high in the sky. It would have been gorgeous if we were not being shot at.

"Oh look, a new Autobot to scrap," KnockOut teased.

BreakDown nodded in agreement and transformed his right servo into his signature hammer. "It is hammer time!" He yelled as he dashed forward.

"Circuit Breaker! Look out!" BumbleBee called out but it was too late. The hammer met its mark and Circuit went flying.

**BreakDown's POV**

The name seemed so familiar. I paused after I hit the femme trying to figure out where I had heard it. Then it hit me. I had just hit my daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Torn Chapter 5

A/N

Here is a shout-out to Starcee138 who graciously is advertising my stories on her stories. Please help me in thanking a fellow author by visiting their page, reading a story or two, and leaving a nice review! I will post updates until next Monday. Then I will be on a trip until Thursday.

Mystic: Thank you for reviewing and here is a new chapter!

Disclaimer:

I own Circuit Breaker but not transformers.

**Same Battle, BreakDown's POV**

One look at Arcee and you could tell that she was going to rip my spark out and leave my body for scrap.

When I first had gone over to the Decepticons, I had wanted Circuit Breaker to join me. Now, I'm glad that she is not in my position. KnockOut and I had been debating on how we could get to the Autobots. We were both tired of Megatrons' abuse. We started volunteering for every mission we could so that we may end up with a chance to join the Bots'.

"BreakDown," my ex-sparkmate growled, "What in the slag is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry _sweetspark_, I didn't remember," I retorted.

I looked around for a second. There were a lot of tall pine trees. The birds were chirping loudly as they flew away from their nests. I took a second to sink in, but then I realized that KnockOut and I were left alone with the Autobots. I saw my chance. My best bud slinked over next to me.

"KnockOut and I wanna join y'all."

"Optimus," she called to their leader, "Can you come here for a moment?"

The mech quickly walked over to the former sparkmates. He had no idea about Arcee's past.

"Yes Arcee?" He withdrew his swords. "BreakDown, KnockOut. Do you wish something of us?"

Before I could reply, Arcee spoke up.

"They want to join us, Optimus."

He did not seem surprised.

"Let us go back to base. Ratchet will be able to confirm that they are telling the truth."

We followed the Bots' into their base. It was large and had a lot of concrete and many monitors. There were three small fleshlings leaning on a rail. Ratchet stood in front of them, as if to protect them. We were moved into the medbay. They strapped us to the medical berths. I liked their medbay. Ours was dark and cold. This was light and warm. Ratchet hooked us both up to a large lie detector.

"Do you want to join the Autobots?" He asked.

"Yes," we answered at the same time.

The light stayed green.

They asked us many different questions. My internal clock said that 2 joors had passed both the Bots' finally were positive that we would not turn against them. I was so glad to finally be released.

After a few kliks, Optimus said,

"BreakDown and KnockOut, Arcee will show you around. Ratchet can change your emblems later. Circuit Breaker, report immediately to Ratchet. You are losing quite a lot of energon."

Circuit nodded her small helm and walked into the medbay.

**Arcee's Pov**

I wanted to scream at Optimus. Putting me with my ex and his best friend! Ugh!

"Come on," I growled as I watched my daughter go to Ratchet.

The mechs quickly and quietly followed me.

"So," piped up KnockOut, "This is the haus und hof of the Autobots." (house and home)

"Yes, KnockOut," I hissed.

"You know, now that we are Autobots, you have to be nice to us," BreakDown pointed out.

"Only if Optimus orders me to."

"Arcee, I'm sorry for leavin' you and Circuit. My processor must've been messed up or somethin'."

"Sure. That is a good excuse for being an idiot to your sparkmate and your own daughter! If you broke one circuit in her helm, Primus knows what I will do," I said as I got as close to his faceplate as I could. I was still shorter than him even when I stood on the front of my pedes. The next thing he did surprised me to no end. He wrapped his large arms around me and kissed me. At first I struggled ruthlessly, but then I slowly melted and kissed him back. Before I offlined my optics, I could see KnockOut smirking. We held the kiss for a few kliks more. I was the first one to break our contact.

"Let's continue the tour," BreakDown said as he smiled down towards me.

"Okay, sweetspark."

**Circuit Breaker's POV**

I walked towards Ratchet. He looked at me with so much concern; you would have thought I was dying.

"Come on Circuit. You know where to go."

I hopped onto the closest berth as he walked off to get the right tools. My processor was still buzzing intently. "_BreakDown is my father? That would explain why I thought he looked familiar," _I thought. The red and white med bot came back into view.

"Sit still so I can get a better view of your dent."

He gently ran his large and warm servos over the left side of my helm. He lightly pushed on a few places and was met with a low hiss coming from me.

"I will have to use a strong magnet to pull it out and then I have to weld it. I am going to turn off your pain receptors, so you should not feel a thing. Alright?"

"Sure. You're the medic."

He opened a small panel on my neck and flipped a small switch. I did not feel anything as he popped the dent out. He transformed his right servo into a welder and expertly welded the wound shut. He flipped the switch again and caught me as I fell over a bit. It hurt pretty badly and was very sudden.

"You should be fine. I will have to perform a thorough examination of your processor to make sure that there is no damage. That means I will put you into stasis for a short time. You can rest today but tomorrow you need to report here immediately. Got it?"

I sighed. "Alright."

I wandered out of the bay to find mom and…dad. I wanted to talk with them. I walked down corridor after hall and so forth with no luck. That is, until I checked the training area. They were standing around chit chatting. I opened the door and walked towards them. They looked at me. Arcee seemed concerned as did BreakDown. KnockOut could not have cared less. BreakDown wrapped me in a large hug. I was a little confused, but then I hugged him back. He stroked the back of my helm lovingly.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I hit ya'."

"I'm fine. Ratch said that I have to go through a thorough processor exam. Woo hoo." The last part I said was dripping with sarcasm.

He was very sad at my news. He never wanted to hurt his own family then he already had.

"If you all do not mind, I'm going to go wander around the main room," KnockOut said with a bored tone.

As soon as His bud left, BreakDown got down on one knee in front of Arcee.

"Can you ever forgive me and bond again with me?"

I was shocked a little less than my mom. Her jaw had dropped so far I thought it would fall off. I nonchalantly pushed it up. She shifted her gaze towards me for a nano-klik. I nodded my helm gently.

"I forgive you. I have missed you so much since we separated. My spark has felt empty without you."

I took that as my cue to leave the room and give them some privacy. I smiled as I walked into the main area.

A/N

Was not expecting that, were you? Thanks to everyone who reads, rates, and reviews! They make my spark all fuzzy. :D

I will have a description about bonding in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Torn Chapter 6

A/N

I wanted to work more on this story. I hope you enjoy!

Princess of Dreams:

Bonding is the Cybertronian term for marriage. I didn't invent it but I don't know who did. Thank you for such nice reviews!

Oh, before I forget. Please check out Starcee183's stories! They are awesome boss sauce!

FOR KNOCKOUT AND RATCHET! (Sorry! I had a bit of a fangirl moment..)

**Autobot Base, Optimus's POV, 11:27 in the Morning**

I was sitting in my office while intently reading a datapad. It was about the 13 original Primes before me, when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," I called out as I put down the pad.

I watched as Arcee and BreakDown sat down… I would say nervously. They looked at me and I stared back. I noticed that they were holding servos.

"Hello Arcee, BreakDown. I hope you are enjoy your stay. Let us get to the point. You two have something on your processors."

"It awesome being here," BreakDown spoke up, "and we do have something to tell you. Before the war, Arcee and me were bonded."

I tried to keep the shock in my faceplates down but I knew that my optics were open wide.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, not rudely of course.

Arcee answered first. "When the war started, we separated. We want to be once again bonded together."

I did not know what it felt like to be unbounded but I had heard that it is painful and you never are the same again.. I do know how it feels to have your sparkmate die.

"You want me to perform the ceremony?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"When would you like your ceremony?"

"As soon as possible, Optimus," Arcee said.

"Okay. Now, I believe that Circuit Breaker has an appointment with Ratchet. It is a deep neurological scan so I recommend that you two take her. You know how she reacted last time."

Both nodded their helms but BreakDown looked confused. Arcee, noticing this, filled him in on what had happened. They got up, said goodbye, and left. I sighed. Poor Circuit extremely disliked this kind of procedure. I grabbed my datapad and continued reading from where I left off.

**Circuit Breaker's POV, 12:03**

I had been up for a few hours. I still did not want to do the procedure but I knew it was for the best. I stared at the small television in the human area. They were racing cars. I cheered for each of them because I did not want to choose a favorite. It kept my mind off of the subject at hand for a while. I saw BreakDown and Arcee come into the room but I paid no mind to them except for a small wave and an equally small "Hi." Eventually, they dragged me away from the game.

"Come on. You need to go see Ratchet," Arcee said.

"I know, I know. Can I watch a little more? Pretty please with energon on top?"

"No. Your trying to put it off until later. Now."

"Grrrrrr," I said as I followed them into the medbay.

Ratchet already had everything set up. He shifted his gaze up to look at us. He optics studying each bot, and finally landed on me. He wordlessly pointed a berth and I got onto it. My spark parents hugged me and then left. I rolled my optics. I knew that deep down I was a little scared. I mean, who would not be? Somebot is poking around your processor with you never realizing it! The med bot came into my field of vision.

"Lay down," he ordered and I obeyed.

He attached a cable to my helm and just above my spark.

"I'm inducing stasis, now."

After he said those words, my vision started flickering and my head felt like it was swimming. I fell into a deep stasis.

**Ratchet's POV**

I set the scan the maximum and went off to do some more work. The groundbridge jumped just off of the coordinates last time and I wanted to recalibrate it. After a while, the telltale beep of the scanner told me that it was done. I calmly walked over to the monitor and pulled everything up. The check took a little time but nothing bad came up. I smiled to myself as I deduced stasis. Circuit would be just fine. She woke up a little while later, and started rambling on and on about Ohm. I shook my helm and let myself a small laugh. Circuit finally came to her senses.

"You'll be fine," I said as I ushered her out of the bay. "Just don't hit your helm on anything."

**Circuit Breaker's POV**

I was relived at Hatchet's news. I still felt a little dizzy but I would be fine. Everyone looked at me with concern, but I simply told them I'm good. I found out that tomorrow Arcee and BreakDown will be bonded again. That really helped lighten my mood.

**Time Skip to the Next Day, Circuit Breaker's POV**

I was so excited! I had never seen a bonding before but it sounded very interesting. Everyone was assembled together. Optimus was standing in front of everyone with his back to the sunset. It was beautiful with the burning orange throughout the entire sky. Everyone else, including the humans, were standing around in a circle with Arcee and BreakDown kneeling in front of Prime.

"We are gathered here together, today, to bond Arcee and BreakDown," Optimus spoke.

He withdrew the matrix of leadership and touched the top of their helms with it.

"May Primus bless you with a bountiful bond and may it be kept strong through hardships and easy times."

They stood up and faced each other. I watched as their chasis' opened up and revealed their sparks. They took one step towards each other and got into a tight embrace, finishing with a kiss. There was a flash of light as their sparks touched.

"Let us sing the traditional Cybertronian ballad."

Everyone, except for the humans of course, started singing. In a rough translation, it is something like this.

_Let us be joined together_

_To pray for their love_

_May Primus bless them _

_May Unicron leave them be_

_Let their love blossom_

_Under our gaze_

_Keep them safe apart and together_

_Help them build each other up_

_Without tearing one another down_

_May they have wisdom_

_From the 13 Primes_

_To guide them through_

_Their lives_

_Help them keep their sparks whole_

_Give them peace from the beginning_

_To the end_

It is a very sweet melody. I love it. Arcee and BreakDown walked into the base.

"They will now be locked together for 13 joors. No one is to disturb them. You may be dismissed."

Everyone left, with the humans chattering excitedly to one another about what had happened. They seemed fascinated. I realized that this was the first time any human had ever seen anything like this. I chuckled lightly to myself. I noticed KnockOut was still standing on the edge of the cliff, looking out into the just visible sun. I walked over there as everyone else went inside.

"Hey KnockOut."

He jumped when he heard my voice.

"Hi Circuit. Nice ceremony," he commented nonchalantly.

"Ya," I said as I sat down on the cliff with my pedes hanging off of the edge. He copied me and sat rather close.

He turned to me and I looked into his dark red optics. I noticed that he had an Autobot symbol now. After a few kliks of silence, I looked away. He wrapped his arm around me. It was my turn to jump. This whole situation reminded me of when Ohm and I were sparklings. We used to do this every single night cycle. I felt a tear slide down my faceplate. It still pained me to think about him.

"Shh," KnockOut cooed while wiping the tear away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied looking into his optics again.

"I don't know if you are able to lie to Ratchet, but I can tell your lying. The truth," he said while tipping my helm up a little.

"Just thinking about a fallen friend. We used to do something like this."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," I said as another tear fell.

"It might make you feel better," he said while wiping the tear away.

I took a deep breath. "It was Decepticon scientists who killed him. I was there for his few last moments. He told that he loved me and I responded the same."

KnockOut looked a little hurt.

"_Oh no!" _I thought. _"He loves me."_

A/N

Cheesy joke alert! Well, that is a cliffhanger. *Rimshot* Lol!

Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed my description about the bonding. I haven't ever read a story that has that.

JazzGirl221, Out!


	7. Chapter 7

Torn Chapter 7

A/N  
Thank you to Princess of Dreams who keeps leaving such nice reviews! Please try out the story when life gives you robots and r&r for my friend! Has anyone realized that in the first or second chapter I said breakdown? That was a foreshadowing. :)

Reply:  
I'm thinking that BreakDown will live but I am not certain.. ;)  
KnockOut may have a bad history, but that does no mean he cannot become a good guy. I'm glad that you love my story!

If y'all want, I will write a chapter about what happens when two are bonded with more detail. Enjoy!

**Outside the Base, Circuit Breaker's POV**

_"He loves me?"_ I shouted in my head.

I could see the longing in his optics. He wished for someone to hold, to love. I need to move on. Ohm was a long time ago though it only felt like months.

I lifted my gaze. Our face plates were just inches apart. He slowly leaned towards each other. His servo grasped mine. I leaned in just enough so our mouths were touching. We kissed for a half a klik before I jolted back.

It was all so awkward.

I ran inside and down the hall. I dashed through the main room, ignoring the strange looks I got. I quickly went into Ratchets room (since he still insisted on me staying in there) and face planted into my berth. I kissed a mech I'm not even in love with! Or am I? I was all confused. I had multiple emotions gushing all at once like a waterfall. Happiness, disappointment in myself, thrill, confusion, and sadness, all at once. It's a lot to handle. I heard the door to the room open. I did not look up as they walked over to me. I knew it is not Arcee, so who is it? I felt them sit down next to me.

"Circuit, are you alright?"

I heard Ratchets voice drift through my audio receptors.

"No," I said as I sat up. "I-I..."

I just broke down into tears. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Ratchet wrapped an arm around me and let me snuggle into his chasis. I could feel the steady, strong, and warm beat of his spark. It helped calm me down. I still felt confused when I pulled away from the hug but that was the only emotion.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Ratchet said as he wiped the tears from my faceplates. "Do you want to talk?"

I took a deep breath. "I-I kissed KnockOut. I don't know why, I just did. I love him but I don't love him. I feel so confused. My life is so hectic now. I have my parents back, I lost someone I loved, two Decepticons joined the Autobots... I think I'm going crazy! Ugh! There I go ranting."

He listened intently throughout my rant.

"It's okay. Sometimes you need a rant. You're not going crazy I'm sure about that. It is a lot to take in at once. If you love someone, and they love you back, you should try your hardest. If KnockOut lays one servo on you without your permission, tell me and I will take care of him," he said gesturing to his collection on wrenches on the wall.

I laughed. "Ok. I feel a little better now. Thanks Hatchet. I have a question about bonding."

"Yes?"

"Why are they locked together for 13 joors?"

"It is a superstitious act. It is believed that being locked together will grant them a strong bond as there was 13 original Primes."

"That makes sense."

"Yes. I need to go back to the medbay. You should come too so I can check that dent."

"Please, can I skip one day?"

"Fine. Tomorrow I'll check it."

"Grrrr. Fine."

I watched Ratchet leave the room. I slumped back onto my berth. I laid there studying the ceiling. I heard some more footsteps come my way.

"What now Hatchet?"

"It's KnockOut."

I sat up so quickly I fell off of the berth. He dashed to my side and helped me up.

"You okay?"

"Yes," I said as I scooted away from him.

He sat down next to me, so I scooted even farther. He slid closer. I slid so far I fell off, again. I stayed in place and did not accept his waiting servo. KnockOut sat down on the floor across from me. I wrapped my arms around myself. He shifted his gaze towards me.

"Is your dent okay?"

I stared at him.

"I'm fine. Ratchet wants to check it every five minutes. He is letting me skip today but tomorrow he has to check it."

I turned my head away as he tensed.

"I, could check it, for you, if you want," he said hesitantly.

"No thank you." I shook my helm. It gave me a massive processor ache. I gently put a servo to my forehelm. KnockOut noticed my grimace.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a processor ache. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Are you sure?" He asked questioningly.

"Yes."

Never the less, KnockOut walked over to me and kneeled down. He carefully reached out to my helm. I sat still, unable move. Paralyzed like a snakes prey. He lightly touched it. I growled. He retracted his servos. KnockOut then slowly reached out again. He guided my helm to turn to the left. The red mech studied the dent. I felt the tingle the scan. I glared at him but he took no notice. He turned my helm towards him again as he put his servos on either side. I moved forward as he did the same. Our mouthplates just touched. I looked into his dark optics. I saw compassion and fire. I let myself melt into his arms.

A/N

There will be some action soon. I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note

I will be out of town for a few days. Please check out the story by BE YOURSELF PRIME. It is a wonderful story. Please read it and review! I will try to update Rebecca and the Autobots soon. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm thinking that I'm going to discontinue this story. I have many other ideas and I have just lost my muse. Sorry guys.


End file.
